Breathtaking
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Membagi sebuah rahasia besar kepada orang yang tepat tidak akan membuatmu menyesal. Setidaknya itu yang Ace rasakan setelah mengatakan hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya kepada Marco / A MarcoAce fanfiction / Canon (biar greget) XD / Thanks for reading


Sebulan berlalu sejak Ace resmi bergabung dengan _Shirohige Kaizoku-Dan_. Jolly Roger kebanggaannya pun tercetak gagah memenuhi punggungnya. Mereka semua menerima Ace dengan senang hati. Menyayangi Ace seperti saudara kandung mereka. Dan itu membuatnya sejenak terlena akan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat sehingga melupakan masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ayahnya─ **Gol D. Roger.**

Ace mencengkeram erat pagar dek kapal. Memikirkan ayahnya selalu membuatnya takut.

Terlebih saat perasaannya sudah terikat dengan seseorang─yang sangat ia khawatirkan tidak akan menerima masa lalunya.

Ketakutannya semakin besar saat memikirkan reaksi orang itu tentang ayahnya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau lagi melihat Ace karena ayah Ace adalah musuhnya?

Bagaimana jika dia─Marco─membenci Ace karena terlahir dari orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh dunia.

Ace menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya kacau. Ia tidak siap menerima semuanya.

Ia tidak mau Marco membencinya karena ayahnya. Hanya memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat perasaannya kalut.

Tapi ia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Marco sebelum hubungan mereka berjalan lebih jauh. Semakin lama ia memendamnya, semakin banyak pula kebohongannya kepada Marco. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Marco mengetahuinya dari Ace langsung dari pada dari orang lain.

 **Ugh!**

Mungkin, ia harus meminta pendapat Oyaji tentang ini. Pria besar itu yang paling mengerti tentang semua anak-anaknya dan terutama Marco yang merupakan anak pertamanya.

* * *

 **An One Piece fanfiction by Mari Chappy Chan**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **~Breathtaking~**

 **Main Chara**

 **Marco - Portgas D. Ace**

* * *

"Ace? Kau belum tidur?"

Ace tak menjawab, kepalanya masih tertunduk di depan kamar milik Komandan Divisi Satu yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, detakannya bahkan lebih cepat daripada saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Marco terbuka.

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Oyaji, Ace memang merasa lebih baik. Tapi saat mendengar suara lelah Marco yang menyahut dari dalam kamarnya setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar pria itu. Perasaan cemas kembali menguasainya.

Dan tekadnya semakin menciut tatkala kepala bersurai pirang Marco muncul dari balik pintu dan dia tersenyum lembut menatap Ace.

Ia tidak siap mengatakannya pada Marco tentang dirinya. Tapi ia harus. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Bagaimana kalau ketakutannya benar-benar akan terjadi? Marco tidak akan lagi peduli padanya? Dan yang paling tidak bisa ia terima adalah bagaimana jika pria itu membencinya. Karena demi apa pun, Ace tidak mau Marco membencinya. Tidak mau.

Siapa nantinya yang akan menenangkan Ace selain Marco? Karena selama ini yang selalu membuat Ace nyaman di kapal ini memang hanya pria itu. Marco satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya luluh dan dia juga yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan Shirohige. Marco yang selalu ada untuknya. Marco yang ini dan itu. Semua yang dilakukan Ace di atas kapal ini adalah karena Marco. Dan Ace tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Marco meninggalkannya.

"Ace?"

Tubuh Ace mematung saat sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menggenggam erat tangannya yang sejak tadi gemetar. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan hatinya terasa seperti teriris ribuan pisau tak kasat mata ketika senyuman Marco yang selalu bisa menenangkannya kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Ace tidak bisa membayangkan kesehariannya tanpa senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang selalu Marco tunjukkan jika bersamanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dirinya membutuhkan Marco. Sangat.

"Ada ap─"

Dengan cepat Ace melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Marco, mencegah pria itu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia memeluk Marco dengan sangat erat seolah ini adalah pelukan terakhir bagi mereka.

"Ace? Apa yang terjadi?" Marco bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia menepuk kepalanya penuh sayang, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengusap punggungnya.

Ace tak merespon. Ia takut. Seteleh ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, ia takut tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Marco lagi. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini hanya mencengkeram erat kemeja ungu milik Marco tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Apakah ini memang keputusan yang tepat? Apakah ia benar-benar harus melakukannya?

 _ **"Marco bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, Ace... dia tidak akan peduli tentang masa lalumu. Percayalah pad**_ _ **aku**_ **.** _ **"**_

Ucapan penuh wibawa dari Oyaji kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

Iya, apa yang ia takutkan. Ia percaya pada Oyaji _._

Dan yang paling penting, ia percaya pada Marco. Apa pun reaksi Marco nantinya, Ace akan mencoba menerimanya. Paling tidak, Ace sudah mencoba jujur tentang ayahnya─ _kan?_

Dengan pelan, Ace melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bola mata sewarna langit di depannya dengan lebih percaya diri, "Marco, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

 **.**

 **Breathtaking**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan keheningan masih terjadi di dalam kamar milik Marco. Terlalu hening meski di dalam ruangan terdapat dua orang. Sang pemilik kamar memang termasuk makhluk yang irit bicara tapi keberadaan pemuda tujuh belas tahun di sana seharusnya bisa mencairkan suasana yang terkesan suram ini.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Pemuda bernama Ace itu masih tetap diam seribu bahasa. Dan masih sibuk dengan isi pikirannya yang bermacam-macam itu.

"Ace? Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Ace menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih lengan Marco, mencegah pria itu untuk beranjak dari sisinya. Sang Tinju Api menelan ludahnya dan menghirup napas dalam, mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

 **Kau bisa, Ace.**

"Marco," ia mulai berbicara meski dengan suara yang teramat lirih yang mungkin membuat Marco kesulitan dalam mendengarnya, "Kau tahu alasanku kenapa ingin menjadi bajak laut dan memenggal kepala Oyaji?" tanyanya.

"... semua orang punya alasan kuat untuk itu, Ace."

Lagi-lagi Ace menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memberanikan diri menatap dua warna langit yang diklaim Marco sebagai matanya, "Aku ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku lebih kuat dari _orang itu_ dan bisa membunuh Oyaji, seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa dibunuh oleh- _nya_ , Marco," katanya.

Marco tak merespon, tapi tangannya meraih kedua tangan Ace dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, mengisyaratkan pemilik _Mera Mera no Mi_ untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sejak kecil... aku selalu mendapatkan ucapan-ucapan buruk seperti _'lebih baik jika aku tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini'_ , _anak terkutuk_ dan semacamnya. Semua orang membenciku hanya karena aku adalah anaknya. Mereka membenciku karena ayahku adalah Gol D. Roger."

Ekspresi wajah Marco sedikit mengeras setelah Ace selesai mengatakan semuanya. Gerakannya mengusap punggung tangan Ace pun terhenti.

Hal itu membuat pemuda dengan bintik di wajah ini menahan napasnya untuk sesaat. Meski tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi Ace tahu bahwa pria itu terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Apakah Marco mulai membencinya karena ini?

Pikiran yang sejak tadi memenuhi hati dan otak Ace kembali menguasainya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan Marco. Perlahan Ace juga menjauhkan dirinya dari Marco.

Semuanya sudah selesai.

Ia sudah mengatakannya.

Dan melihat reaksi Marco.

Pria itu pasti akan membencinya seperti halnya orang-orang yang ia temui.

Seharusnya... ia sudah siap jika itu terjadi 'kan? Ia sudah sering mengalami hal ini, bahkan sejak dia masih kecil. Dibenci oleh orang lain bukan hal baru untuknya. Tapi, kenapa kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Hatinya sakit. Sangat.

"... Aku mengerti jika sekarang kau membenciku. Ma─maaf, sudah mengganggumu─"

 **.**

 **Breathtaking**

 **.**

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit untuk menyadarkan Ace tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Mata abu-abunya masih terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka karena syok.

 _"Baka."_

Dan saat suara dengan nada sedikit bergetar itu terdengar lirih di telinganya dan semakin eratnya pelukan yang ia rasakan, tangisnya pun pecah. Kedua tangannya secara refleks balas memeluk seseorang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya dengan erat, "... Marco," gumamnya lirih.

Marco sendiri belum kembali bersuara, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi juga terdengar aneh di telinganya. Ia hanya memeluk tubuh Ace yang masih gemetar─dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang, membiarkan Komandan Divisi Dua Shirohige menangis di pundaknya.

Marco memang terkejut saat Ace mengatakan siapa ayahnya─Gol D. Roger.

Dan melihat gelagat pemuda itu yang terkesan tidak nyaman ketika bicara dengannya, pasti dia juga membutuhkan mental yang kuat untuk mengatakannya pada Marco.

Tapi... dalam hati Marco tersenyum, Ace yang mau membagi rahasianya kepada dirinya itu benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Mana mungkin Marco bisa membenci Ace untuk hal ini? Ia malah merasa senang Ace mempercayainya sampai mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, Ace, tidak akan pernah," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Sesaat ia merasakan tubuh Ace sedikit tersentak. Tapi usapan lembut dari tangannya kembali menenangkannya, "Aku tidak peduli siapa orang tuamu. Yang terpenting adalah, kau bersamaku sekarang," lanjutnya nyaris berbisik.

"... kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak peduli. Dia 'kan musuhmu!" Marco merasakan cengkeraman erat tangan Ace pada kemeja ungunya, membuat sebuah helaan napas terlepas dari mulutnya, "...Memang benar, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Ace segera melepaskan diri dari Marco dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Marco sendiri tak kuasa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi penuh penasaran dari pemuda di depannya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap jejak air mata di pipi pemuda itu dan mengacak surai sewarna malam milik sang pengguna _L_ _ogia_ , "Kau adalah kau, Ace."

Mulut Ace terbuka seperti ikan koi meski tak ada kalimat yang keluar darinya.

Tangan hangat Marco beralih dari rambut hitam Ace dan kali ini mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin dan sedikit lembab karena air mata, "Siapa pun orang tuamu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Bukan mereka yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Dan apa maksudmu aku akan membencimu hanya karena Roger adalah ayahmu."

"A─"

Marco menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Ace dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Kau bersama kami sekarang, itu yang terpenting," ucapnya tenang, "...dan akan kupastikan kau mendapat kebahagian yang akan membuatmu lupa kau pernah merasakan sakit di masa lalu."

Setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari mata abu-abu milik Ace. Membasahi pipinya yang baru saja kering. Malam ini ia benar-benar merasa sangat cengeng. Entah apa yang Marco pikirkan tentangnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah, Marco yang menerimanya apa adanya, tanpa memperdulikan siapa Roger.

Ace memeluk Marco erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher pria pirang itu. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya meski tak ada suara isakan yang terdengar darinya. Masa bodoh ia terlihat seperti perempuan, semua yang dikatakan Marco benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahagia, kebahagiaan yang terasa meluap-luap dan memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya, "... Marco."

Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bahwa Ace akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Mendapat keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya dan memiliki Marco dalam hidupnya.

Sejak dulu, Ace tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuatnya selalu merasa tidak pantas untuk ada di dunia ini. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci ayahnya yang mengalirkan darah terkutuk padanya.

Tapi... saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa Ace adalah Ace dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Roger, itu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia masih ingat, saat dirinya tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa bahagianya ketika Marco mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi Ace melebihi siapa pun. Ia merasa tidak pantas menerimanya.

Dan Marco hanya menjawab, _"Semua orang di dunia ini berhak memiliki kebahagiaan, Ace, termasuk kau."_

Entahlah... Semua kebahagiaan yang datang secara bertubi-tubi ini membuat air mata Ace tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Marco," suara Ace terdengar sangat pelan, kedua tangannya masih belum terlepas dari tubuh pemilik _Mythical Zoan_ , tapi gumaman pria itu cukup memberitahu Ace bahwa dia mendengarnya, "... _Arigatou_ ," ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang Phoenix.

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya dirinya terlahir sebagai putra dari Roger. Karena jika ia terlahir dari laki-laki biasa, ia tidak akan memiliki keinginan kuat untuk membunuh Shirohige dan ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Marco.

 **The End**

* * *

...

Oke...

No comment #dibalangpiring

Hyaaaaa... fict perdana Mari tentang OTP... dari dulu pengen nulis tentang mereka ini lho... Yang maso tapi indah #eh dan akhirnya... beneran... bisa... terealisasikaaaaaan... /alaybanget

Maaf kalau ceritanya begitu (?) ya, agak angsty tapi berakhir manis, bitter sweet lah istilahnya, wkwkwk

Special thanks to **Aqua Days** yang sudah bantuin Mari mikirin gimana sih kalimat angsty yang cocok untuk melengkapi aura angsty-angsty dari duo angsty ini (KEBANYAKAN ANGSTY, MAR, PLIS DEH!) dan... ya... meski gak bisa angsty (LAGI?) banget, tapi ini boleh lah ya, lol

Dan tidak lupa, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fict buatan Mari *peluk jauh* (?)

 **29 Mei 2016**

 _Sign,_

Istri Sah Trafalgar Law


End file.
